


Magnostadt Academy of Magic

by Lillian_Sakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Vocaloid, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Platonic Relationships, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Sakura/pseuds/Lillian_Sakura
Summary: Aine has been accepted to the world's hardest magic school, Magnostadt Academy. She'll meet new friends along the way while conquering the arts of magic.Will have some anime in this, hope you'll enjoy!P.S: Will contain anime characters from different animes, same name but personality may be tweaked. Anime characters I use goes to their respective animes, no rights except the plot. This counts for websites/pics I use as well.





	1. Aine Wisteria

######  Hello, you have searched up for the description of the main character for a book called  _Magnostadt Academy of Magic._  We were not able to find much unfortunately but here is the current data we have on them. 

First Name: Aine

Last Name: Wisteria

Appearance: Long red hair that reaches past the waist, has red eyes.

Magic Level:?

Year: 1st year currently


	2. A new Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shall be the beginning of a new story, perhaps even a new era.

Aine was carried her bags using a wind spell, one that didn't use a lot of energy. She currently was heading towards the dormitory to find her new room and to meet her new roommate apparently named Aoi Kiriya. Aine had done research on every student and apparently, Aoi excels in academics but is a bit lacking on the magic side.

Aine walked through the dormitory main doors, headed towards her room and unlocked it. Heading into the room she sees a girl wearing a red tie with black leggings underneath her dark blue dress shirt. The girl was putting her luggage away on the left side of the fairly large room. Aine continued staring at the girl, who had dark blue hair that was in a side ponytail and blue eyes

"Hello?" Aine said, walking towards her.

"Hm? Oh hello~! You must be my roommate Aine Wisteria right?"The blue hair girl said turning towards her, putting what she was doing on hold.

"Yup and you must be Aoi Kiriya right?" Aine smiled and put a hand out for her to shake.

"Correct~! I hope we'll be good friends and roommates~!"She smiled and raised her hand to shake Aine's hand.

 "Your side of this room is on the right side of the room, which I hope you don't mind. If you need help with anything you can ask me okay?" She said while pointing to the empty side of the room.

"Same with me as well, if you need help with anything you can ask me for help, alright?" Aine responded as she put her luggage down and started unpacking while talking with Aoi.

 _'Seems like it'll get along with her very well'_ Aine thought happily, continuing on with her unpacking.

** Timeskip~ **

Aine had finished unpacking her stuff and changed out of her previous outfit in favor of a black cardigan over a white shirt with black leggings. Aine walked out of the bedroom and head towards the kitchen where she saw Aoi, who was serving dinner. Aoi wore a simple oversized light blue sweater and some leggings.

 "I hope you don't mind if we cook for the both of us. I love to cook so I wouldn't mind cooking for the two of us." Aoi said, smiling as she put a plate of beef curry in front of Aine and a plate where she sat.

"I have no problem with that at all," Aine said, wanting Aoi to be as comfortable as she can in the dorm that they will share for the rest of the school year and hopefully longer.

"Let's eat." Aine and Aoi said, clapping their hands together and began eating the delicious food.

"Seems like classes don't start till next week," Aine said eating while scrolling on her magic phone.

"Is that so? Then we should explore the campus together and see what they have to offer."Aoi offered while eating her curry.

"Yeah, that seems nice and plus we can get to know each other more." Aine smiled and put her phone down.

Both of the two smiled at each other and continued talking while finishing the curry before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new series~!I hope you'll enjoy reading this book.*Bows*


End file.
